Star Trek Voyager Journeys
by Thor2000
Summary: In a four way crossover between Voyager, Xena, Ally McBeal and Dark Shadows, descendants of Ally McBeal are on Voyager as Ares uses the holodeck to restore Xena to life.


1

STARRING: Meighan Desmond, Calista Flockhart, Lucy Lawless, Peter MacNichol, Renee O'Connor, Kevin Smith,

"Star Date 95.3624." Janeway reported in her log. "Since our return to the Alpha Quadrant, our ship has been granted a full bill of health and we have a full crew again as well as unlimited supplies although Neelix still makes the most of his meals. Seven of Nine is still with is and we have a new ship's doctor, Dr. Daniel Jamison Collins. We have been sent en route to rendezvous with Star Base 12 to transport an archaeologist to the ruins on Vulcan. I have since learned that the archaeologist is the sister of our new doctor and that they have not been on speaking terms for over twelve years. This is going to be a very interesting trip."

Commander Chakotay glanced to the ensign at the transporter controls as Allison Angelique Collins appeared on board ship. She gasped upon arrival and seemed to pat down her uniform as the phase transition of her body's molecules were returned to normal. Her mind gave a mental inventory of her two legs, two arms, her head and a egotistical preview of what she considered her flawless figure.

"Transporters..." She mumbled. "They still give me the creeps."

"Mrs. Collins," Chakotay welcomed her. "Welcome aboard Voyager."

"This ought to be a thrill." Ally flashed her irresistible grin as they left the transporter room. "I've been reading about those Calistan ruins you found in the Delta Quadrant. They're similar to ruins near the Guardian of Forever; could be evidence of a link between the two quadrants going back a million years."

"Sounds probable." Chakotay was a bit enamored of her. He could see how everyone was enraptured by her presence. "I'm also supposed to deliver an invitation from your brother. He wants you to see him as soon as you board."

"Tell him," Ally whirled around ready to say something. "To go take a flying leap into the anti-matter valves. I'm not interested."

"I'm a bit curious." Chakotay and Ally stopped outside her temporary quarters. "Why have you two been feuding over all these years?"

"Family business." Ally answered as her door slipped open enough for her and then shut. Chakotay just smirked and turned back for the bridge as he saw Harry Kim and Doctor Daniel Collins watching from around the corner. Sort of puckish and adorable in his own way to women, Collins held his fingers to his mouth as he watched the spectacle.

"That's your sister?" Harry asked. "She's sounds like she's got a bone to pick with you."

"That's my sister...." Collins mumbled. "Short, cute and ruthless."

"It's not going to be a problem with her on board, is it?" Chakotay asked.

"I...pokip, pokip..." He stammered under breath. "Not with me anyway."

A deck below, Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres stood outside a holo-deck in old-fashioned clothing from the Middle Ages of Earth ready for some rest and recreation in artificially created surroundings. Their relationship was still taking a life of its own as he put the final details on his program.

"Tom," Torres looked to him. "A scenic countryside does not impress me."

"I know," Paris answered. "I programmed a combat simulation for your amusement into the last twenty minutes of the program. An obscure woman warrior named Xena from the days of the Ancient Roman Empire. I thought she could give you a challenge plus I downloaded some Klingon battle skills into her to make it a fair fight."

"Just as long as I still win." B'Elanna had a wry grin as the holo-chamber opened to a sylvan glen. Tom grabbed their picnic basket as they entered and looked for a place to relax. The archway and doors from which they entered vanished as their presence was noted by figures looking down from the hills of the artificial reality. A blonde bard leaning on a staff smirked and turned to her companion, a tall brunette in leather and battle-armor as they watched Paris and Torres.

"Strangers." The bard replied. "Where do you think they came from?"

"I don't know." The woman warrior added with a cold steel-like glimmer in her blue eyes. "Take a while to catch up with them."

"Maybe they'll share some of their food." The bard skipped down the path as the strangers became further and further away. The warrior princess continued after her as another figure teleported into the program. Tall, clad in leather and stroking his goatee, he glanced around the computer-created simulation and grinned.

"Looks about right." He mumbled and looked to the female warrior as if he were recalling a lost love. He conjured up a ball of glowing energy and stared at it a minute. "Now, for the spice of unpredictability."

He tossed it at the woman warrior. Reacting from the sensation, the Xena simulation paused for a second, spun and looked around as if she were gathering her bearings. An aura of self-realization erupted from her mind as she realized something had changed. Where was she? What was going on?

"Xena?" Her partner asked. "Are you okay?"

"Gabrielle?" Xena reacted confusingly. "You're alive?? What... where are we? Wasn't I…"

"You don't know?" The holo-creation of her old partner hadn't noticed a difference yet. "We were checking out those travelers."

"Yeah," Xena postured a bit. "Let's do that." They continued on oblivious to the dark figure watching them with earnest interest.

PART TWO

Dr. Daniel Collins turned the other cheek and headed to his sister's stateroom. It had been over ten years since he had last seen her and he was not going to let it be another ten. Desiring an end to old family feuds, he scratched his balding head, gasped for a second and pressed the button by her door to alert her to his presence. A second later, the door opened and her smile turned to repulsion.

"You!!!" She hit the door as Daniel poked through and got pinned in the door.

"Ally," He started. "We need to talk!"

"Like hell, we do!!"

"Yes, we do." Daniel winced at the door closing on his chest. "Why isn't this door opening???!"

"I'm leaning into the button!!!" Ally grinned sadistically as her brother pulled her hair. As she released the button, her brother charged into her stateroom as she picked something up and threw it at him.

"Ally!"

"Get out!!" She threw something else.

"You almost hit me that time!"

"Oh yeah?!!" She threw something else that cracked him right in the face. Daniel winced a bit for a minute from the lump in his mind then scowled and tackled her to the floor. They hadn't fought like this since they were kids. They rolled and scuffled on the floor trying to hurt each other as Daniel pinned Ally down and forced her arms down.

"Ally," Daniel sat on his sister. "Listen to me!!"

"Because of you," Ally felt him sitting on her ribs. "I lost a chance to excavate the ruins on Bosphorous Nine! That would have made my career! You told me that dad was dying and he wasn't!! You didn't even show up!!!"

"I was stuck on DS-Nine because of trouble with the Romulans." Daniel admitted. "Look, Catherine lied to me too. You know ever since our sister inherited Collinwood that she's become a pain in the ass!!!"

Ally seemed to calm as her brother got off of her. Still ranting a bit, she rubbed her abdomen and pulled down her uniform as she and her brother stared at each other.

"You have a reason to be mad," Daniel admitted as his brown eyes stared to her. "But you're mad at the wrong person. My god, we've been feuding for over ten years. You missed your own nephew being born! My son wants to meet his aunt, the great archaeologist!"

"I'm sorry." Ally mumbled.

"I heard you and Derek Thomas are seeing each other again." Daniel gasped to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah," Ally turned to her breakfast still before her. "We're meeting each other at Risa next month."

On the holodeck in another part of the ship, Tom and B'Elanna sat by a computer-simulated stream eating the food they had brought with them as their friendship became even more romantic. They grinned and joked a bit as two strangers approached upon their company. Tom looked up and recognized the warrior princess and her partner.

"That's your cue."

"Let's see if she can fight." B'Elanna picked up her bat'leth and swallowed the last piece of her lunch. Ready to burn some calories, she cocked her head and swung her weapon.

"Nice weapon." Xena replied.

"Oh yeah," The half-Klingon warrior swung hard as sword hit her weapon. She and Xena began countering move after move as they backed, parried and matched each other move for move. Gabrielle gasped at the challenge and swung her staff to Tom.

"Like some Vulcan tea?" He asked as Gabrielle responded confused. He wasn't going to fight her? She looked to Xena and B'Elanna taking their fight to the stream. Copying each other movements, Xena and her fore-headed adversary danced upon a floating log on the bank as they tried to outwit each other and tried to out wit each other. Blow for blow, the security officer was impressed as this Xena fought with determined dexterity. She watched as her opponent pulled out a chakram and flung it. It ricocheted off a tree and clipped Tom across the back of his head.

"Tom!!" B'Elanna rushed to his side. Xena was right behind her. What happened to the holo-deck safeguards?

"Computer! Freeze program!!" She called again. The simulation wasn't ending! The fight was becoming real! Xena took a vaulting jump as B'Elanna's exercise became deadly for her as well. She gripped her weapon harder and fought for her life as she took the chakram herself to fight with if necessary.

"Captain," Harry Kim tapped his console at the bridge of Voyager. "Someone just changed our headings. We're on our way to Pollux IV in Beta Geminorum."

"Affirmative." Tuvok looked up. "All bridge and internal systems have been locked out."

"What's going on?" Janeway looked alarmed.

"Nice ship." Ares stood near the turbo-lift. "You're probably going to hate what I'm going to do with it."

"Computer, Red Alert!!" Chakotay fired with his phaser at the intruder. Ares winced at the pain of the laser burning him in their chest and laughed. He gritted his teeth and tossed several lightning bolts at anyone near him. Chakotay went first, Tuvok was sent over his console as Janeway then Harry Kim were electrocuted with just enough voltage to knock them out. Chuckling to himself, Ares looked over as the other turbo lift opened to security officers with more of their delightful mortal weapons. A blast of force knocked them back out of his way and his will sealed the bridge. Stepping over the litter of Starfleet officers at his feet, he glided over to Tuvok's station and adjusted the controls as he felt someone appear next to him.

"I would like to know..." Discord asked. "Just what you are up to?"

"With this over-sized tinker toy in my command," Ares was using the controls to modify the deflectors. "I will soon be King of The Gods. No immortal can get in my way with this starship in my possession."

"And I get to rule at your side?" The adorable goddess of hate grinned.

"Yeah, right..." Ares continued tinkering.

PART THREE

Dr. Daniel Collins tapped his screen trying to get it to work. Locked out of the medical records, he had tried to hail someone as nothing happened. His door wasn't opening as he paced as a wild creature in a cage and wondered why the ship functions weren't responding. As he wondered what to do, he heard beeping from overhead and wondered if the communications was working once more.

"Yes??"

"Dr. Collins?" B'Elanna had hidden in a cave as she accessed the holo-computer behind the cave facade. "Thank god… Tom got hurt in a holo-simulation and I can't get out of holo-deck six or contact the bridge. What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." Collins shrugged. "I'm stuck in sickbay. How is Lt. Paris?"

"He took a blunt object to the back of his head and is bleeding badly."B'Elanna made a look for Xena. "I need you here."

"I can't get out of sickbay, but even if I could, it sounds as if I couldn't get into the holo-deck." Dr. Collins repeated. "Oh, let's see if this works. Computer, send the emergency medical doctor to holodeck six."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The holo-doctor appeared a few feet from Torres.

"He's here!!" She called to Collins as the doctor scanned Tom. He made a face as he scanned the wounded lieutenant and pulled out a replicated hypo spray.

"He has a cracked cerebrum and minimal damage to his upper thoracic vertebrae." He replied. "I'll have to get him to sickbay."

"We can't get out of the holodeck."

"Why not?" The doctor asked. "What has occurred?"

Xena carried her chakram along with B'Elanna's bat'leth as she and Gabrielle discovered something phony about their world. She raised her chakram and threw it hard as it ricocheted off one wall of the holodeck and off another before returning to her hand.

"What the heck is that?" Gabrielle wondered. "There's nothing up there but sky!"

"A very incredible illusion." They heard a familiar voice. A burst of light and smoke and the war god appeared before her smugly beaming before her.

"Ares!" Xena turned and saw the conniving war-god. "What have done this time?"

"Is this the thanks I get for returning you to life??!" he asked.

"To life?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh yeah," Ares swaggered arrogantly. "It's been over twenty-three hundred years since you died and mortals have learned to travel the stars in mighty metal ships. They've also duplicated the powers of the gods and more and when they recreated your image, I stole your soul from the afterlife to make it complete."

"And why would you want that?" Xena asked.

"Because...." Ares grinned more at her. "I've got one of their starships and with it, I can conquer Olympus and all the other gods. I'll merge all the immortals of the universe into one huge pantheon with me as king and you at my side as my queen."

"Not interested." Xena stared back. "I'm not getting involved in anything you've started."

On the bridge Chakotay reacted first as Kim shook gained enough of his bearings to check the ship status. He tapped his board over and over as Janeway woke next along with Tuvok and the rest of the bridge crew.

"What happened?" Janeway asked. "Where are we?"

"In orbit around Pollux IV," Kim answered. "We have been locked out of the computer but someone has dumped our drive plasma, opened the warp core and timed the deflectors to emit a very broad quantum emission into sub-space. Communications, turbo-lifts and all hatches have been taken off-line."

"It appears someone has jerry-rigged the ship to create a wormhole large enough to carry the ship into another continuum." Tuvok announced. "Captain, I had a brief minute to scan our visitor. I found him to be human except for several contradictions in his molecular structure. He was three times denser than similar human tissue, his body was augmented by analogous psionic and ambient energy five times above human and he had an extra organ in his chest of which I cannot identify. In fact, he is very identical to a being Captain James T. Kirk experienced on this planet which called itself Apollo."

"Apollo," Chakotay reacted. "A god. Then I guess that was... Ares?"

"But I thought that race ceased to exist." Janeway asked.

"We may have been misinformed." Tuvok added. "The being I scanned seemed extra-dimensional rather than extra-terrestrial."

"Chakotay," Janeway took charge. "Find Torres and Paris and get the ship computers back. We just returned from the Delta Quadrant I'm not going anywhere else. Harry, find some way to get Ally Collins up here. If we're dealing with gods, I want any input I can get out of her that will get my ship back!"

PART FOUR

Ally Collins pounded and beat the crap out of her door trying to leave her quarters. Kicking, screaming and pounding, she began wondering what was going on with the computers all over the ship.

"I want out of here!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Did someone lock this?!! You better not make me angry; you wouldn't like me when I become angry!!!" She pounded at her door some more then gave it a swift kick. She howled as the pain felt like she had broke her toe, grabbed her foot and hopped on her left leg before falling on her tailbone. Landing on the floor, she gasped tiredly and looked up to her sealed door laughing at her.

"Where do you want to go?" Someone asked.

"Anywhere but here." Ally answered. "I just.........." Where did that voice come from? She made a face and slowly turned as she saw someone stretched out on her bed. Tall, dark and muscular, he wore leather and a goatee as he rose to his feet and stood before her. He stood nearly a foot over her tiny frame as she backed away in fear.

"How'd...." She gasped as she backed from him. ".... You get in here? Who are you?"

"Well, let's see..." Ares smirked a second. "The Romans called me Mars, the Etruscans called me Luran, Teutates was the name the Celts had for me..." He charismatically slowed his voice to a whisper as he stroked her chin. "But mom named me, Ares."

"Ares?" Ally's eyes widened as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah," He looked deep into her eyes. "You know, I once tempted your ancestor."

"You once tempted Ally McBeal??"

"Not that ancestor!!" Ares turned dramatically, turned from her in a teasing seductive manner then looked back at her. "Angelique Miranda DuVal Collins. I offered her a chance to become a god, but she BROKE MY HEART!!!"

Ally nervously looked round as if this was a joke.

"Your ancestor...." Ares took an apple from the table and bit a huge chunk out of it. "...Was a very powerful witch; I could have completed her in more ways than one. You, on the other hand..." he tempted Ally symbolically with the apple. ".... Are her ancestor. Her blood flows in your veins. I could show you parts of reality you never knew existed."

"Gag me with a spoon!!!" Discord screamed as she teleported in. Ally's eyes grew even wider at her presence. "I think... No, I know I am going to vomit..." Discord twisted her head in disgust. ".... If you even think about making another mortal a god because your little brain is lonely!!!"

"Keep out of this!" Ares yelled at his sister.

"No, I will not keep out of this!" Discord continued talking as Ares rolled his eyes irritatingly, took Ally's combadge and began attaching it to a strap on his sister's outfit. "You could have married a Russian war-goddess, no, she wasn't good enough for... what are you doing?"

"Computer." Ares looked up. "Lock on this signal and beam it into deep space."

"What?!" Discord felt herself trapped in transport. "You can't do this, you can't keep..." Her voice trailed off as her molecules were transformed into energy.

"That'll keep her busy." Ares found himself alone with Ally once more. "So, how about it?"

On the last hit off the holo-deck wall, Xena watched an arch appear out of nowhere and two huge sliding doors open to a weird dimension. Gabrielle walked clear round it, but Xena actually stepped through the opening and into air-conditioning surroundings on the deck of Voyager. Her eyes went wild, as she had never seen anything like it before. It was a world like nothing else to her. She had reached the Starship!

"Gabrielle?" She reached to her friend.

"I don't know, Xena." Gabrielle nervously reached to her and looked around while her body seemed transparent and turning into flakes of colored lights. Breaking apart and vanishing, she panicked as Xena reached to her and then gasped. Ares had never said anything about returning her to life. She was just one of those illusions as she once was. Xena gasped in remorse as she lost her friend then looked up.

"Computer," Seven of Nine hit her combadge. "Intruder outside Holodeck Six." She grabbed her phaser as Xena grabbed her chakram. Screaming a battle cry, Xena ducked the weapon's blast as her weapon bounced off a wall and hit the female former Borg in the back of the head. Grabbing her chakram back, Xena tore back down the other corridor then stopped as she realized she was out of her element. She might as well be a time traveler a thousand years out of the past!

"Intruder alert!!!" Chakotay fired as Xena ducked looked round then jumped straight up as if she were a rocket. Shattering a cover over her head, she flitted through a Jeffries tube loose on the ship.

"Captain," Chakotay watched her vanish. "Something just escaped the holodeck!!!"

"What is it?" Janeway asked.

"A female warrior." Chakotay answered. "She's loose in the Jeffries tubes on board. Recommend Containment Program Omega."

"Anything you can do." The Captain knew the rapidly appearing force fields would route Xena outside somewhere.

"Captain," Tuvok spoke. "We have just beamed Lt. Paris to sickbay from the holodeck. B'elanna is now in Engineering to try to decode Ares's computer lockouts. I also recommend using the proton torpedoes to seal the wormhole. Even if we can't get into the computer to stop his wormhole from being created, we can cork it before he takes Voyager through."

"Good idea, make it so." Janeway turned the view screen. "He may like to play with our toys, but we had them first."

PART FIVE

Ally Collins had made it to the Captain's Ready Room and had told everything she knew of the Olympians of Greek Myth. She had never believed they actually existed, but now that belief was changed. She knew their history of sons overthrowing fathers and abilities to move through dimensions at will. Theorizing on their powers to channel elemental and supernatural energies, she perceived them as possibly the descendants of an extra-dimensional race that had tried to colonize earth and were worshipped as gods by ancient man. Imagining their so-called heavens as actual dimensions connected to earth, Ally was soon staring out the window and saw Ares's wormhole widen the portal into the dimension of Olympus for Voyager to slip through as B'Elanna Torres scrambled in Engineering to seal the path before they entered it.

"Warhead's locked and loaded." She replied as someone appeared in front of her.

"Not going to happen." Discord grabbed Torres by the neck and lifted her off the floor as B'Elanna struggled to fire the modified proton torpedoes. Chakotay and Harry Kim turned and grabbed their phasers as they heard another noise like a Cheyenne battle cry from the American Southwest of the Nineteenth Century. Xena dropped from the ceiling with her sword at the ready.

"Don't tell me I get to kill you again!!!" Xena screamed.

"You got lucky the first time." Discord still remembered her head being seared from her body as she threw Torres out of the way and threw lightning bolts at her old enemy. Chakotay pushed the Engineering Staff to safety as a chakram bounced off the warp engine and knocked the goddess of hate on to her stomach. B'Elanna watched the two fighting enemies a second as she rubbed her throat. She scrambled to reach the computer, but Discord blasted her with one bolt of electricity and then Xena with the other.

"B'Elanna!!!" Chakotay backed from the lights show as he pulled his phaser out. He hit Xena with one blast as she dropped to the floor, set his weapon at its highest setting and aimed it at Discord.

"You're supposed to be afraid of me!!!" The daughter of Hera screamed.

"Well," Chakotay faced her down. "I'm not." He shot his weapon straight into her teleporting body to no effect.

"When the shark bites..." Ares sang to himself as he rode Voyager through his wormhole from the outside hull. Just because he was a god didn't mean he hadn't kept up with every invention, idea and creation since his time. He loved wartime the best, but on a more vain level, he couldn't help seeing a bit of Sinatra when he looked at his reflection. He was still imprisoned in a tomb during the big band and prohibition era, but at least Xena's descendant released him in time for World War Two.

"With his teeth big...." Singing under breath, he was on top of the world as Voyager turned to the wormhole. "And he keeps them, oh so white and invites all the sharks to a party..."

"I got a shock for you big brother." Discord appeared standing over him on the exterior hull of the war sheep as deep space stretched around them as eternal night lit up by the wormhole's energies.

"You're getting breast implants?" He looked to her. She narrowed her eyes, looked down to her chest a second and grinned just a bit annoyed.

"No," She continued. "They got into the computer, and found a way to seal your wormhole."

"And how are they doing that?" He heard four torpedoes being launched then jumped his feet. His jaw dropped as he began screaming.

"No!!!!" He blasted the things with everything he could muster but they rocketed just a bit more than he could respond. Ares watch the huge dark blue shape of opening space just barely open, four explosions erupt around it then the whole thing cave in on itself as the gravitational forces blew Voyager back. The two gods felt the ship being pushed to safety under them as Ares lost it.

"Why does this always happen to me?!!!!" He began ranting and raving. "I mean, it's bad enough when Thor and Hercules make me look like an idiot, but when mortals do it,........." He punched, swung and knocked at the vacuum of space around him as Discord looked at him in disbelief. The war-god suddenly calmed and seemed to accept his fate.

"That's it." He turned to his sister. "I give up. From this moment on, I am no longer god of war. I hereby call myself god of idiots and stupid decisions." He pulled his bottom lip under his top teeth and began talking with an exaggerated Alabama accent. "Well, golly, shazam, hey sis, you want to get together and have some kids?"

Discord shook her head as she became repulsed by the mere idea. She watched her brother acting even goofier and kicked him over the edge of the saucer section.

"That's for beaming me into Romulan territory!!" She screamed. "I almost didn't get out alive!!!" She paused a second. "I wonder if those Romulans ever worshipped any gods?"

PART SIX

Dr. Daniel Collins scowled lightly as he scanned Xena's body in sickbay. Captain Janeway, Ally Collins and Chakotay watched with two security guards present as they analyzed the woman warrior's molecular structure.

"Interesting," Collins mumbled. "She's human, but she has a faint holo-signature imbedded in the molecules of her body. I'd say it's almost as if a transporter pattern merged with a holo-character and brought the character to live."

"Could she be dangerous?" Janeway turned to Ally.

"Uh, no." The petite archaeologist responded. "Historically, Xena was a Renaissance woman more given to peace. She was brought to life from a period in Xena's life when she was more looking for solace than pursuing the bloodshed of her earlier career." Ally reacted nervously as Xena stirred waking up, realized her weapons were missing and stared at her captors.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." The captain started. "We will not hurt you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Xena didn't trust her.

"Do?" The captain exerted full diplomacy. "Anything you want. We can take to Earth if you like, but I'm afraid its changed very much since your day. On the other hand, we could take you to Kaltos; the Platonians there lived on earth in your day and their civilization is patterned on the Ancient Roman Empire. You could retire comfortably there."

"I don't know." Xena looked around nervously. "No more gods?"

"No more gods." Janeway offered a hand of respect.

An hour later, Ally was sitting alone in the darkened ten-forward as her brother left his shift. She sat staring under the window staring at the images in nebulae as he picked up his cappuccino from the replicator and sat across from her. In the dark, she appeared eight years old again to him.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

"Oh," Ally forced a grin and gasped forlornly. "I was just remembering a person I met briefly at the ruins on Mars. Her name was Vash and some time back she got a chance to travel the universe with a member of the Q. I was so jealous of her chance I hoped I could meet a Q, but then I go and meet then next best thing, a god, and I'm so scared of him I turned down his proposal."

"Maybe," Daniel looked at her then out the window. "Maybe your first reaction is the best. We just buried a long-standing feud. I'd hate to lose you now; we have a lot to catch up on." He sipped his drink.

"Me too," Ally looked up. "But, what if, it was my only chance?" She looked up at her brother.

"Better things always come along." He touched her hand and rose to his feet. "I would like to invite you to dinner in my quarters at 18:00."

"I'll be there." Ally sounded depressed as Daniel barely noticed the ensign entering Ten-Forward behind him. Not standing out as much as she once did, Discord felt trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey in a Starfleet Uniform as she glided up to Ally with a computer pad. She stood behind her and cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Collins?" Discord replied.

Ally slowly turned her head as she recognized the goddess of hate. Not quite as spiteful now, she was actually quite becoming and solemn as she handed the pad to her. Typed into the screen on it was a simple message.

"Come With Me."

Fighting her fear, Ally nervously stood as Discord grinned nonthreateningly. The tiny immortal took the hand of the slightly taller archaeologist and looked to her solemnly while the both of them both vanished together in a flash of light.

END


End file.
